Ven Rivers
Ven Rivers is a non-player character belonging to Lux Cruxis. He is Waker Faland's partner. Trainer Information Appearance Ven is the average height for his age at an even 152.4 cm (5'0) and is slightly underweight. His unruly hair is a deep red and his eyes are a bright green; his face dotted with freckles. Ven often wears a pink button-down shirt underneath an overly-large dark grey sweater. He wears dark brown slacks and black shoes with white bottoms. Ven is forced to wear glasses as his parents don't yet believe that he's responsible enough to wear contacts yet - which he thinks would make him look like more of an adult. Personality Ven can be easily described as a nervous wreck - he is constantly undermining his achievements and worrying over every last detail. He admits to being a coward, although he can hold his ground if he feels that those he cares for are threatened. He is incredibly indecisive and dislikes fighting - a major problem for an up-and-coming Trainer. Ven dislikes it when people talk down to him or make unfair judgements simply because of his age. He tries to act like an adult, but his façade easily fades when he gets scared - which is often. Extremely well-read, Ven depends on his book smarts to help him on his journey through Furoh. Biography Lilycove City Born into a well-to-do family in Lilycove, Ven was raised from the start to be a prodigy. He was enrolled in various clubs and activities in school and made to enter hundreds of academic competitions, nearly driving him to an early heart attack and leading to the development of his nervousness. Afraid of failure but even more afraid of the future, Ven snuck out of his house one day shortly after he turned seven, determined to stow away on a boat to Johto to, hopefully, live a stress-free childhood. While walking across the bordwalk, however, he slipped on a slippery bit of kelp and fell into Lilycove Bay. Unwilling to spend time on swimming lessons, Ven's parents had never taught him the basics of surviving in the sea, and the boy was sure that he was going to drown. Before he gave up completely, something rough pushed him up toward the surface and held him there, waiting until he caught his breath before slowly dragging him to the shore. A wild Carvanha, swept to sea during a storm on Route 119. After failing to find a way back upstream, she had begun to swim farther out to sea when she noticed Ven fall into the bay. Driven by some hidden maternal instinct, she had rescued Ven and resolved to stay with him. After convincing his parents that the Carvanha was not going to eat the family Skitty, Ven was allowed to catch her. The Carvanha - nicknamed Sharda - immediately set out teaching Ven the way of survival. As the two began to grow, Ven's parents eventually began to let Ven have more freedom, finally letting him decide his own fate when he turned ten. After a short period of intense internal debate, Ven chose to start a Pokemon journey. After three years of preparation (read: reading as many books as he could get his hands on), Ven set sail on the SS Aqua to Furoh, Sharda making sure he didn't get seasick or have a nervous breakdown along the way. Furoh Pokemon Sharda Hardy female Carvanha (level 15) Rough Skin // Bite, Leer, Rage, Focus Energy Incredibly forward and capable, Sharda is the strength behind the duo. She makes all the truly important decisions for Ven, pushing him in the right direction. No-one is quite sure how she puts up with Ven's shy, uneasy nature, but Ven suspects that she has some sort of natural instinct to help pathetic weak things - not very flattering for Ven, but he does owe Sharda his life. Items Ven's blue-grey bookbag contains: • two notebooks • a standard Pokedex (pink) • three pens and four pencils • two spare Pokeballs • a book (How to Care for Your Aquatic Pokemon: From Azumarill to Qwilfish) • a spare shirt (pink) Relationships Waker Faland